Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of glasses, especially to a pair of glasses with changeable lenses based on the principle of magnetism. The glasses with changeable lenses feature on good limiter and easy operation.
Descriptions of Related Art
Generally, eyewear available on the market is divided into various types such as sunglasses, optical glasses, sports glasses, safety glasses, etc. according to their functions. Or the eyewear is divided into a full frame type and a frameless type according to the frame it includes. Consumers select the eyewear according to personal interests and needs.
Holes for mounting lenses are located on two ends of an eyeglass frame. A threaded end being threaded and fixed by thread-like components is formed on an outer side of the holes for mounting lenses. After being cut and polished, the lens is mounted into the hole and fixed by the thread-like components threaded into the threaded end. Thus the lens is positioned in the hole firmly without falling off. However, it takes time and tools to thread the thread-like components into the threaded end. Once there is no tool available, the thread-like components can't be set up. This causes inconvenience to users during assembly processes.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, an eyeglass assembly in Taiwanese Pat. Pub. No. M455172U1 is revealed. The eyeglass assembly mainly includes an eyeglass frame, positioning blocks and lenses. A lens-assembly hole is arranged at each of two sides of the eyeglass frame and is corresponding to the lens. A mounting channel is formed on an inner edge of the lens-assembly hole while a recessed mounting portion is set on each side of the eyeglass frame, corresponding to an outer edge of the lens-assembly hole. The positioning block is mounted into the recessed mounting portion on each side of the eyeglass frame. Thus the positioning block and the recessed mounting portion are pivotally connected. A fastening part is disposed on an edge on an upper end of the positioning block and corresponding to an upper end of the recessed mounting portion. Thus the positioning block locked into the recessed mounting portion is connected to and fixed in the eyeglass frame firmly by the fastening part. The lens is mounted and fixed in the mounting channel of the lens-assembly hole and then is pressed and positioned by the positioning block.
Although the above structure overcomes shortcomings of conventional design, there is room for improvement and a need to provide a novel structure of glasses with changeable lenses.